Pigments are a type of insoluble colorant that are useful in a variety of applications such as, for example, paints, plastics, xerographic toners and a variety of inks, including inkjet printing inks. Dyes are readily soluble colorants and have typically been the colorants of choice for applications such as inkjet printing inks. Dyes have also offered superior and brilliant color quality with an expansive color gamut for inks, when compared to conventional pigments. However, since dyes are molecularly dissolved in the ink vehicle, they are often susceptible to unwanted interactions that lead to poor ink performance, for example photo-oxidation from light (leads to poor lightfastness), dye diffusion from the ink into paper or other substrates (leads to poor image quality and showthrough), and the ability for the dye to leach into another solvent that makes contact with the image (leads to poor water-/solvent-fastness). In certain situations, pigments have the potential to be a better alternative as colorants for inkjet printing inks since they are insoluble and cannot be molecularly dissolved within the ink matrix, and in most cases do not experience colorant diffusion or color degradation. Pigments can also be significantly less expensive than dyes, and so are attractive colorants for use in all types of printing inks.
Key challenges with using pigments for inkjet inks are their large particle sizes and wide particle size distribution, the combination of which can pose critical problems with reliable jetting of the ink, that is, inkjet nozzles are easily blocked. Pigments are rarely obtained in the form of single crystal nanoparticles, but rather as micron-sized large aggregates of crystals and often having a wide distribution of aggregate sizes. The color characteristics of the pigment can vary widely depending on the aggregate size and crystal morphology. Thus, an ideal colorant that is widely applicable in, for example, inks and toners, is one that possesses the best properties of both dyes and pigments, namely: 1) superior coloristic properties (large color gamut, brilliance, hues, vivid color); 2) color stability and durability (thermal, light, chemical and air-stable colorants); 3) minimal or no colorant migration; 4) processable colorants (easy to disperse and stabilize in a matrix); and 5) inexpensive material cost. Thus, there is a need addressed by embodiments of the present invention, for smaller nanoscale pigment particles that minimize or avoid the problems associated with conventional larger-sized pigment particles. There further remains a need for processes for making and using such improved nanoscale pigment particles as colorant materials. The present nanoscale pigment particles are useful in, for example, paints, coatings and inks (e.g., inkjet printing inks) and other applications where pigments can be used such as colorized plastics and resins, optoelectronic imaging components and optical color filters, photographic components, and cosmetics among others.
The following documents provide background information:
Hideki Maeta et al., “New Synthetic Method of Organic Pigment Nano Particle by Micro Reactor System,” in an abstract available on the American Institute of Chemical Engineers website, which describes a new synthetic method of an organic pigment nanoparticle was realized by micro reactor. A flowing solution of an organic pigment, which dissolved in an alkaline aqueous organic solvent, mixed with a precipitation medium in a micro channel. Two types of micro reactor can be applied efficiently on this build-up procedure without blockage of the channel. The clear dispersion was extremely stable and had narrow size distribution, which were the features, difficult to realize by the conventional pulverizing method (breakdown procedure). These results proved the effectiveness of this process on micro reactor system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,380 describes a method of producing a fine particle of an organic pigment, containing the steps of: flowing a solution of an organic pigment dissolved in an alkaline or acidic aqueous medium, through a channel which provides a laminar flow; and changing a pH of the solution in the course of the laminar flow.
WO 2006/132443 A1 describes a method of producing organic pigment fine particles by allowing two or more solutions, at least one of which is an organic pigment solution in which an organic pigment is dissolved, to flow through a microchannel, the organic pigment solution flows through the microchannel in a non-laminar state. Accordingly, the contact area of solutions per unit time can be increased and the length of diffusion mixing can be shortened, and thus instantaneous mixing of solutions becomes possible. As a result, nanometer-scale monodisperse organic pigment fine particles can be produced in a stable manner.
K. Balakrishnan et al., “Effect of Side-Chain Substituents on Self-Assembly of Perylene Diimide Molecules: Morphology Control,” J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 128, p. 7390-98 (2006) describes the use of covalently-linked aliphatic side-chain substituents that were functionalized onto perylene diimide molecules so as to modulate the self-assembly of molecules and generate distinct nanoparticle morphologies (nano-belts to nano-spheres), which in turn impacted the electronic properties of the material. The side-chain substituents studied were linear dodecyl chain, and a long branched nonyldecyl chain, the latter substituent leading to the more compact, spherical nanoparticle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0063873 discloses a process for preparing nano water paint comprising the steps of: A. modifying the chemical property on the surface of nano particles by hydroxylation for forming hydroxyl groups at high density on the surface of the nano particles; B. forming self-assembly monolayers of low surface energy compounds on the nano particles by substituting the self-assembly monolayers for the hydroxyl groups on the nano particles for disintegrating the clusters of nano particles and for forming the self-assembly monolayers homogeneously on the surface of the nano particles; and C. blending or mixing the nano particles having self-assembly monolayers formed thereon with organic paint to form nano water paint.
WO 2006/005536 discloses a method for producing nanoparticles, in particular, pigment particles. Said method consists of the following steps: (i) a raw substance is passed into the gas phase, (ii) particles are produced by cooling or reacting the gaseous raw substance and (iii) an electrical charge is applied to the particles during the production of the particles in step (ii), in a device for producing nanoparticles. The disclosure further relates to a device for producing nanoparticles, comprising a supply line, which is used to transport the gas flow into the device, a particle producing and charging area in order to produce and charge nanoparticles at essentially the same time, and an evacuation line which is used to transport the charged nanoparticles from the particle producing and charging area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,138 discloses a process for making ink jet inks, comprising the steps of: (A) providing an organic pigment dispersion containing a pigment, a carrier for the pigment and a dispersant; (B) mixing the pigment dispersion with rigid milling media having an average particle size less than 100 μm; (C) introducing the mixture of step (B) into a high speed mill; (D) milling the mixture from step (C) until a pigment particle size distribution is obtained wherein 90% by weight of the pigment particles have a size less than 100 nanometers (nm); (E) separating the milling media from the mixture milled in step (D); and (F) diluting the mixture from step (E) to obtain an ink jet ink having a pigment concentration suitable for ink jet printers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0012221 describes a method of producing an organic pigment dispersion liquid, which has the steps of: providing an alkaline or acidic solution with an organic pigment dissolved therein and an aqueous medium, wherein a polymerizable compound is contained in at least one of the organic pigment solution and the aqueous medium; mixing the organic pigment solution and the aqueous medium; and thereby forming the pigment as fine particles; then polymerizing the polymerizable compound to form a polymer immobile from the pigment fine particles.
The appropriate components and process aspects of each of the foregoing may be selected for the present disclosure in embodiments thereof, and the entire disclosure of the above-mentioned references are totally incorporated herein by reference.